Forever Uranian *BETA*
by Casper the Ghost
Summary: AU Silver Millenium. The Crown princess of Uranus must face the decision whether to be true to her own or true to the queen
1. Default Chapter

"Princess, the transport is here." I heard the guard at the door  
say and then back out again. I sat at my desk writing letters to  
the nobles on Tennousei. I needed their support in the war that  
was soon to arise.   
The armies from the southernmost moon, Titania, are  
rebelling. The Imperial Queen Serenity is trying to create a   
Utopia. That Utopia doesn't involve Ancient Uranian culture as  
practiced by these people. It wants to dissolve their beliefs,  
force Lunar culture on them, force Lunar religion on them, force  
these people to give up their independence. They have declared  
war; war against the Celestial Empire, Tennousei was the closest  
target.  
I signed another letter, then went to greet General  
Infrit, the highest ranked general on Tennousei.   
I inclined my head to the general as I arrived at the  
gate where he was unpacking his luggage.  
"Princess." He bowed to me. " The queen has signed the  
declaration of war, she has ordered the Uranian army to attack  
at your command." I closed my eyes and nodded then thanked the  
general.   
Does the queen not realize what we're up against; doesn't  
she know our culture? How can she tell me to create a civil war?  
I said a silent prayer for all those that would die in this quest  
for Utopia. I turned around " General!" He looked up at me,   
"Start recruiting." He bowed and I left.  
Later that night I fell into a fitful sleep, my dreams  
were of battles, battles I've fought, battles I've heard of,   
battles that would soon arise. I woke hours before breakfast, I   
felt helpless, I was crown princess, but I couldn't really do  
anything. In the event of war my brothers and sisters had power,  
not me, I was the youngest. I had to do something to help, to at  
least feel useful. I got out of my bed, changing from my   
nightgown to what I refer to as my 'peasant' clothes. On a scroll  
I quickly wrote a letter, rolling it up and sealing it with the  
royal seal. I slipped it into an old bag, I then picked up the  
dagger by my bedside, and in one clean swipe I cut my long hair  
and tied it with a black ribbon.   
I sent small bursts of wind and magic though the room,  
and ran out the open balcony door leaving behind an overturned   
room, and a long lock of blonde hair tied in a silken ribbon upon  
my pillow. This was the mark of the Uranian bandits; I had  
perfectly staged my kidnapping. I was soon out of the castle by  
secret passages and was running toward the capital city, Eris.  
I ran quickly though the city, I needed to get out of it,  
soon a search party would come looking for me, and I couldn't  
risk being found. I saw an unattended carriage and climbed into  
the back, hoping it would take me out of the city, I looked at  
the drivers from behind, then quickly jumped out, they were   
palace guards and would surely recognize me, even with my  
haircut. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and hid in  
some nearby bushes.  
I had been wandering around looking for a horse I could  
take when I came across a stable. I slid into the room silently  
then threw a stone near the opposite door. The stable boy took   
he bait, and went towards the door, sword in hand. I quickly  
jumped onto a nearby horse and made it run. I heard the stable  
boy cursing and running after me. I steered the horse west,  
towards the farming village of Estion where a military post was  
being set up.   
  
The silver moon, Oberon, had risen by the time I arrived, I could  
feel it's heat through my heavy cloak, along with the tingle of  
magic it produced. I was at the closest point to Oberon. On  
Uranus we need magic to survive. Naturally the planet is ice  
cold, and we get very little light from the sun. Now Queen   
Serenity wanted to take that magic away, forcing us to move from  
our home to a planet closer to the sun, a planet with 'lunar  
magic.' I scowled, the Lunars were so much like the Terrans, they  
have to control everything.   
I saw the village up ahead and the makeshift  
barracks the army had set up. This would be the training ground  
for new recruits due to the vast areas of plains to camp on and  
the mountains and cliffs on either side suitable for endurance   
training. I stared wide eyed at the sea of tents set up, I only  
gave the order to recruit yesterday, the paperwork would have  
been done, but the military caravan's should have only been   
arriving and starting to set up. The soldiers coming in the   
mid-afternoon, someone was going against my orders.   
I entered the training camp, there were many  
young men standing in a line in front of me, none older than   
twenty-five. I sat up straighter on the horse, trying to 'fit  
in.' I knew that I didn't look like royalty anymore, my hair  
was matted by the wind, I had streaks of dirt on my face, I   
wore though breeches and a loose woven shirt with a long black  
cloak.   
My disguise was perfect, with my short hair and male  
peasant clothing, no one would find out who I really was, my  
story was that I was a blacksmith's son, they'd believe it,  
especially with the royal decree to fight which the crown  
princess herself had signed. Everything was working out   
perfectly.  
I jumped off my horse with the scroll in my hand and  
waited in the lineup.   
" Name." A burly man in a soldier's uniform barked at me.  
" Tenou Haruka." I spoke quietly, my voice low. I handed  
him the scroll.  
" You're not on my list!" He glared at me.  
" Early this morning I received this from a soldier, he  
told me to go here immediately." He inspected the scroll and let  
me through after examining the royal signature and muttering   
something about 'those damn scribes.'  
" Line UP!" I heard someone yell I presumed it was the captain.   
I stood rigidly beside the other 'soldiers.' As he  
walked by the men fell clumsily to their knees in a pitiful bow.  
I averted my eyes and nodded my head to the captain, I could feel  
his glare at my 'insolence' and I dropped to one knee bowing. I  
had never bowed before especially not to some low rank captain,  
satisfied he continued on his way. When he finished his 'tour'  
he started to speak.  
" Recruits, we are here to complete a mission, you are  
the latest addition to the powerful Uranian armada. The army to  
protect the Queen Serenity and the Crown Princess. I will train  
you to fight in the upcoming days against the traitors on  
Titania. Once the Titanians are gone nothing will stop us from  
unity with the Moon Kingdom. We will train you hard, and I will  
make men out of you." A cheer went up from the group; I felt  
like snorting but managed to refrain.   
" You will take a tent, set it up and be back here in a  
half an hour. Go." He dismissed us and I went to get a tent. I  
picked up the 'tent', which was actually a tarp and a couple   
sticks, can't be too difficult to set up, I was wrong.  
Forty minutes later I was still trying to balance the  
tarp on the two twigs, the captain walked by.  
"What are you doing?" He asked circling my small  
clearing.  
" I have never put up a tent... sir." I almost choked on  
the word, I don't know how everyone always bows to me... it's  
so... degrading. He didn't seem impressed.  
" Where are you from recruit." He almost spat at me, I  
felt liking wiping that smirk off his face, I didn't even flinch,  
you can't scare me.  
" Near the village of Shoat to the east, my father was a  
blacksmith." He chuckled, then walked away. I stared at the heap  
of lumber and cloth, what have I gotten myself into.  
" Princess Miranda." I heard a familiar voice, I  
stiffened, " It's only me!" I recognized my 'sprite." She landed  
on my shoulder; she looked like a little faery. I looked at the  
miniature version of myself; her hair was now too cut short.  
She wore my senshi uniform and she guided me through the art of  
setting up a tent. When I was finished I went to line up with the  
other recruits luckily I wasn't last.   
When everyone was assembled he told us to march; we  
clumsily obeyed. I noticed that most of the tents were pretty sad  
to look at. When we were right before my tent he stopped for  
everyone to catch up and smirked at me muttering something about  
'best for last.' He turned the corner and his face started to go  
red from anger at my perfect tent.   
He walked behind me, his sword drawn.   
" So, you're some sort of wise guy aren't ya." He pressed  
the butt of his sword into my back. I slowly reached for the   
agger I always kept hidden. " Defend yourself, Blacksmith." I  
whirled around dagger in hand and directed his sword away from  
me. I then backed into my 'campsite' and unsheathed the sword  
attached to my horse. I quickly unarmed him and with a twist of  
my foot he was on the ground staring at the tip of my sword  
centimeters from his face. I sheathed my sword the went back in  
line. I knew I shouldn't have shown off, but he's provoked me. He  
got up and brushed himself off glaring at me.   
" We'll start by running 5K around the raining grounds,   
then we'll do some archery and sword tech. I anyone  
steps out of line he'll have to answer to me." The rest of the  
men seemed bored.   
The remainder of the day passed quickly and I was soon  
alone in my tent tending to my blisters. This was a bad idea. My  
Uranus Sprite popped out from my cloak.  
" What an invigorating day." I glared at her. I felt  
dirty. I Hate feeling dirty.  
" Why don't you go take a bath princess?"  
" What a way to keep a disguise, walk naked into a pool  
with plenty of men." The sprite shrugged.  
" Blacksmith!" I rolled my eyes as the 'captain' called  
me. " Get out here NOW!" I slid out of my warm little hole,  
eyebrow twitching.  
" You annoying little boy, embarrassing me like that   
today you need to be taught respect."   
I mumbled 'Yes sir." not in the mood to do anything and followed  
him, I was definitely not happy with this.  
We soon arrived at the training facility.  
" 50 Push-ups now!" He poked at me with his sword; I  
dropped to the ground praying to any god that this idiot would  
leave me alone soon.  
" He didn't, I then had to run the obstacle course a few  
times and climb a pole. That's where I was now. He had gone to   
sleep calling an aid to watch me, he said that if I didn't climb   
the pole and stand up there until morning I would be dismissed to  
go home.  
I was balancing on one foot, changing feet every once in  
a while, I was dead tired, but it was a moment of clarity. I  
closed my eyes feeling my element, knowing this was where I was  
meant to be, knowing that it would be ok, knowing what I was   
fighting for. I watched as the sun started to rise I wasn't  
worried about anything, then in a moment of complete peace a  
loud gong sounded waking all the soldiers up and I almost fell  
off my pole.   
The captain came out of his tent smirking. He looked   
surprised to see me standing calmly on one foot on the tall pole.  
" Blacksmith." He called up to me. I rolled my eyes and  
changed feet.  
" My name is Haruka!"  
" I thought you'd learnt your lesson, but now, Haruka,  
you'll stay up there until after breakfast." He smirked. I  
shrugged; I could stay up here a hell of a lot longer than he  
thought. I'm a sailor senshi I can go without food, water, or  
sleep for a very large amount of time. My tiredness disappearing  
once I centered my self on my task, of course he didn't know  
that.  
I'm definitely happy up here, with the wind whispering  
in my ear. The time passed quickly, before I knew it the captain  
had returned and was at the bottom of my pole calling me down.  
I stayed a few minutes, kissing the wind good bye and I  
made my way down, now my muscles burned a bit, but I was fine, I  
felt at peace, something I hadn't felt since my coronation, maybe  
longer.   
It was almost half a lunar year ago, on he twenty-seventh  
day of the first lunar month that I received the crown, that was  
also the day I swore to protect the Queen Serenity. She now may   
see my actions as treason, not staying at the crown, but I am  
protecting her, I need information, she doesn't know the Titanians  
power, I have a vague knowledge she won't defeat them.  
The day I received the crown from my mother changed my  
destiny forever. At the age of sixteen I had a planet to take care  
of and I care more about my home and my people than anything else.  
At sixteen I had to deal with the imperial vision of Uranians.  
They think we are savages, because our army is strong they think  
we are remorseless, that we have no emotion. I stepped down on the  
ground, but the captain doesn't know who I really am, and he would  
never know the power I hold, hopefully.  
When I came down he sent me off to clean the hot sulfur  
springs; I bowed then went off, these hot springs were warmed by   
nearby volcanoes. No mere mortal could bathe directly in the  
springs, the temperature changed constantly and you could be dead  
before you got out form the bitter cold or from the intense heat.  
It had claimed many lives, but I knew I was safe. I had protection  
as senshi, as avatar for the gods. Life could be sweet. Looking  
around to make sure no one was around I slipped in the water,  
feeling it cleanse me, the spring I was at could only be accessed  
during daylight, I'd come here on royal visits to the cities and  
towns.  
This is the one thing I missed most from the palace, the  
warm water constantly made available through magic. I smiled  
slipping underwater, soon I got out scared of being caught, and I  
then left back to the campground after cleaning the area around   
the Hot Springs. I had already missed lunch and was starving  
longing for dinner. I spent the remainder of the day doing stupid  
chores I had never done in my life for the captain. Imagine the  
crown princess... sweeping.  
I lay awake that night, huddled under the thin blanket  
they provided. I groaned, I don't think I've ever eaten that much  
in my life, especially not peasant food. All I had was bowl after  
bowl of rice. I was tired, I was still to full to sleep and my  
stomach was digesting very loudly. I lay thinking about my  
'family.' I was the youngest of seventeen children, when I was  
born my eldest sister Rhea was soon to be coronated but the   
prophets named me as the future queen and sailor senshi. She was  
absolutely furious with me, she'd been taught all her life to boss  
everyone around. In a twist of fate my family had two senshi,  
myself and my twin sister, Phoebe. She was senshi to a different   
system a system Uranus had a long-standing alliance with the Star   
Systems of Kinmokusei. She was Sailor Star Freedom of the sailor   
starlights.   
Even though we are twins we aren't very close, I care   
about her more than any other person in my family. We used to play   
together when we were very small, but my mother didn't want us to   
get close, she wouldn't let us. She said Phoebe was a bad   
influence on me and I was a bad influence on her. The rest of my   
childhood I remember watching her play with the other palace   
children, with the other princes and princesses, but never with   
me. Even now when we are longer we don't talk to each other. While   
she was in power my mother told us that we weren't allowed to   
talk, to get to know each other, Phoebe was to know I would   
someday be her ruler not her friend and I was supposed to learn   
that in life family was nothing more than politics nothing more   
than diplomatic relations between each other. Mother felt that the   
reason Rhea wasn't proclaimed queen was because she had too many   
associated she had to please, and that she would put them and   
their money in front of what the people actually needed.  
It wasn't that my mother ignored Phoebe though, it was the   
opposite in fact she let her be a free spirit, make her mistakes,   
she let her play and have fun, I was the one ignored. I was always   
being taught how to act, how to be a member of Serenity's court. I   
was the first of the Uranian Royalty to be accepted into that   
court, into the Imperial court.  
If ever I made a mistake I was punished. If ever I wanted   
to play and not study I was scolded. I was always envious of my   
free sister.  
The remainder of my family treated me indifferently, they   
knew I had power but teased me and were spiteful of it. They knew   
that together all of them together could overrule me in many   
situations, Phoebe wouldn't let them though, she never agreed and   
the decision had to me unanimous in most cases.   
I was taught to fight by palace guards, as was needed to protect   
the Queen, but whenever I sparred with anyone in training the   
opponent backed down, not wanting to hurt me, What I learned of   
actual combat was training with General Infrit and sneaking out of   
the castle late at night and returning early in the morning.   
" Princess, get some sleep." I heard my sprite say from   
her spot on my pillow. I sighed, then rolled over and soon fell   
asleep.  
For the next two months I trained hard and I knew it paid   
off. For the first time in my life I felt strong, powerful. I had   
some hard senshi training previously but it was only learning my   
attack, it was nothing compared to this.  
The training was almost over and I knew I had to employ   
the rest of my plan. I sat in my tent and lighting a candle I   
pulled an inkwell and a quill from my bag.  
I wrote a letter addressed to the captain, it said to   
attack from the west, something those at Parliament wouldn't   
approve of. It had to be done though we needed to know the power   
of the mages and Elven forces.  
I snuffed out the candle and I snuck out of my tent. I   
stealthily made my way to the captain's tent. He was still awake   
and had a visitor. I froze, I recognized the visitor's voice, it   
was General Infrit. Shit, what am I supposed to do now. He   
probably already had sensed me.  
I ran quickly back to my tent, I dropped the letter   
somewhere on the way. I went back to my tent trying to keep my   
aura to a minimum.   
The next thing I knew the morning gong sounded to wake   
everyone. I cursed myself, I was usually up before it and dressed   
by this point so the other soldiers weren't wandering around while   
I did. Just as I pulled my shirt on someone came barging into my   
tent.  
" Hurry up, there is a guest this morning to our   
regiment." He Then ran calling to the other tents.  
I soon as I reached the mess hall I heard the captain   
scream for all of us to line up. My height put me in the first   
row, I cursed under my breath.  
General Infrit came out of the tent and the captain walked   
behind him. The General walked observing us, as he passed them the   
recruits bowed and he asked a few some questions. As he stepped in   
front of me I bowed.  
" Stand up, what's your name recruit."   
" Ten'ou Haruka Sir." I looked him straight in the eye, he   
knew who I was I hoped that I could trust him with it.  
He raised his eyebrow, smirked, then moved on. My family   
name couldn't have been more obvious to the General. I mentally   
slapped myself. No wonder he found me. Tenou is what the planet is   
named after, it's the name of my ancestors, my real name, I didn't   
think he's notice it was a popular name on this planet. I also had   
gone by my real name though, my private name. It had always been   
associated with the castle Miranda, he knew that, could I have   
been more obvious?  
The General came back to face us, he touched his forehead   
as he went and looked straight at me. Great, my forehead was   
glowing. I looked at the ground and I took a deep breath, I felt   
it subside into my skin, I really needed to start covering it up,   
it would be a dead giveaway. Usually my sprite, Miranda, would   
tell me when it appeared but she had popped off somewhere, saying   
she was mad at the General and didn't want to see him.  
I listened to the General's speech, he was going to train   
us for the day, I knew he was going to be picking on me. At least   
he hadn't revealed who I really was.  
We started with a run and then Sword Tech. He said he'd   
have exercises of increasing difficulty and pulled people out of   
the front row to demonstrate. On the last one he came to me.  
I did the technique easily and with the skill little of these men   
possessed. For the rest of the day I was the one he called on to   
demonstrate. After dinner, when the silver moon set he was calling   
recruits to his tent to talk to them. I was the last he sent for.   
I entered the tent, he was the only occupant, no one was aiding   
him, there wasn't even a guard at the door. As soon as I had   
closed the door he bowed to me.  
" Princess, I am glad to know that you are safe. I   
inclined my head and he stood up.  
" Please, sit."   
" Why are you here General." I asked him getting straight   
to the point   
" I thought you may take matters into your own hands   
milady.. officially I am here because the captain is of high birth   
and his troops deserve my assistance. but as I saw your name on   
the recruit list and needed to come find you. I will not tell   
anyone about this meeting, the palace policy is that you have   
taken ill and are conducting your matters in private, most don't   
know that you're gone, we don't want a panic. I have decided to   
train this Armada, I am your protector after all princess, but I   
cannot give you special treatment princess." I nodded   
" I understand, and general call me Haruka." He smiled.  
" I also found your letter this morning, I will train you for an   
extra week and then I'll follow through with your plans."  
" Thank You." I nodded my head and left.  
For the next week all I felt is pain. The General really   
knows how to train! I lay on my bedroll willing the pain to go   
away or even subside a little. I couldn't go to my secluded hot   
springs, the pool the men went to was on the way to the hot spring   
and I would be found out since many wandered the area before   
'lights out'  
" Haruka, the General wishes to see you." A scrawny guy,   
the local messenger told me. I got up wincing and made my way to   
his tent. I walked in noticing that we were alone again.  
He looked at me then chuckled I raised my eyebrow,  
" Princess, at least clean yourself up a bit." He pointed   
over to the basin of water and a mirror, I cringed at my   
reflection, I needed a bath, and a proper haircut. I washed my   
face and hands and shook some of the dirt out of my hair.  
" Why don't you use the hot springs princess, they're safe   
for you."  
" The pool these boys chose as their bathhouse overlooks all the   
Hot Springs I can get to at night." I sat down." Is there   
something you want."  
" We're moving out tomorrow, get some rest, you'll be   
hurting a lot more then, trust me." I nodded. He followed me out   
then sent his messenger to tell the boys to go and get some rest,   
tomorrow we'd be moving out and he needed then awake and alert.  
" Haruka go take a quick bath." He whispered to me as I   
walked away, I did as I was told. I sat in a dark corner of the   
spring staring up at the many moons. I quickly located Titania.  
" I'll protect you Titania, it won't seem like it but I   
will, I promise."   
The General was right, today I did hurt, I ached. Since   
dawn I had been riding the horse I had previously stolen. It liked   
me well enough but it was a bumpy ride. I gazed at the country   
side, soon we would reach a military transport post, from where   
we'd take a ship to Titania's surface. We would be the first troop   
sent.  
When the ship landed I was the last off with my horse. The   
air smelt different, it tingled with magic. I was well aware of   
it. I could taste the enchantments in the air. I could feel   
everything the wind the ground the creatures the plants,   
everything. The General walked back to the ship and tapped his   
forehead as he passed me and handed me a bandana. I tied it around   
my head. I felt woozy, suddenly cut off. I reached out to Castle   
Miranda to center myself, my senses were going crazy here. Finding   
my floating castle I felt better and pulling the horse behind me I   
followed the troops where we walked for several hours.  
Finally when the artificial night fell on this moon we   
prepared camp. I wished dearly for my sprite to coach me though   
this, but I knew I was on my own. We would be detected instantly   
if she were here.  
We set our small tents side by and I was stuck in the   
middle, probably the General's idea. Out of the corner of my eye I   
saw him setting up his humble tent and I copied.  
Soon I was laying in my tent inside a sleeping bag and   
listening to the other men talk and complain about the dried food.   
A fire would have given us away so we ate cold dried food. I   
quickly fell asleep letting my aching body rest. Before the   
magical daylight could come we had cleaned our campsite and were   
once again marching.  
After Several hours I heard one of the men cry out and   
another scream to look up to the mountain. Hidden behind thick   
foliage Elven archers shot at us, I ran for a place to hide, we   
were in a dry valley at the foot of a mountain with many small   
caves and large rocks to hide behind.   
I ran for cover behind a large rock pulling with me as   
many people as I could. I pushed someone down as a finely crafted   
arrow pierced though the sky at us. I pressed myself against the   
rocks in the cavern.  
I saw the General darting though the valley pushing soldiers into   
hiding places.He pushed a soldier in my direction not seeing the   
arrow coming straight for him. I ran and pushed him to the ground   
I felt a dull pain in my head and everything went black.  
  
I was disoriented when I awoke, I didn't know where I was. I tried   
to sit up, but was struck with a heavy wave of nausea, so I lay   
back down.  
" You're awake?" I hear General Infrit's voice; I hadn't   
even noticed him.   
" What happened, where am I?" I asked slowly rolling   
over.  
" We were rescued by a band of Elven mages, they say that   
they support us. and believe we can convince the queen to let them   
practice their magic. we are very fortunate, currently we are in a   
Dwarven Stronghold. Many on Titania don't believe in the war, we   
do have some allies here. Are you alright princess? You hit your   
head pretty hard."  
I told him I would be fine, he said that no one, not even   
the mages knew who I was, I could continue with my facade if I   
wanted to. I nodded, then soon fell asleep again.  
  
*****************************************************************  
Beta Version, may be spelling mistakes etc. I'm on the way to   
writing the next section :D Tell me what ya think..   
casperthefriendlyghost22@hotmail.com  
  



	2. 

" This can't be happening!" A young woman with sandy   
blonde hair paced back and forth in the throne room at Castle   
Uranus. Seated behind her were the rest of the Uranian royals,  
except for the crown princess.  
" No one was supposed to go to the western half of   
Titania, the dwarves are there and we don't know where their   
allegiance lies. Those soldiers could have easily died. The   
dwarves far out perform them and they have mages, powerful   
mages."  
" They're only soldiers Phoebe, barely more than   
peasants." Chronus, the oldest said, he needed a good   
smack upside the head.   
" General Infrit was with these troops."  
" So we'll promote someone else to his position, it's  
no big deal." I scowled at him, this war was not going according  
to plan. A voice blared from a screen at the side of the throne   
room and General Infrit appeared. I didn't understand these  
Mercurian inventions but they were quite useful. I walked to  
the screen.  
" General you have some explaining to do." I glared   
at the screen.  
" Princess we are inside a Dwarven stronghold, they   
side with us." I was mildly surprised.  
" General, you were told not to go to the west, you of  
all people should know how dangerous it is."  
" It was the fastest route to the capital, we needed to  
know if they were on our die or not."   
I was infuriated, how could he risk so much. These were  
human lives he was toying with. I knew that Infrit wouldn't do  
anything without his precious princess. She was around him   
somewhere and I needed to knock some sense into her. I usually   
find her decisions fairly reasonable but this is crazy, she   
doesn't know what she's doing. I felt a pull to Titania's   
west in my heart but my head keeps screaming at me to see the   
dangers. I felt so much unease whenever my mind drifted to   
Titania, I knew that something was wrong but I didn't know   
whether it was something the army or the enemy was doing.  
I wanted to ask him why Haruka directed him to go to Titania  
but I dared not ask in front of my brothers and sisters.   
They still thought she ran away from the 'stress of the job."  
And they wouldn't know intuition if it bit them in the butt.  
Like most Uranians they were blind to magic.  
" I'm going to Titania." My siblings seemed to   
contemplate this for a minute.  
" Fine, go amuse yourself." Chronus said.  
" Well thank you so much but I don't need your   
permission."   
" Yes, Phoebe dear, you do, mummy and daddy are of  
power and with your dear twin sister gone we have more   
power than you. I don't know why you bother interfering  
with this you never do anything political, but now that you  
are be aware that we... well I own you, but you may go,  
enjoy yourself." He smirked and I left the throne room  
glaring in his general direction.  
I arrived on Titania within a few hours and   
Infrit greeted me.   
" Care to tell me where my sister is and why you  
are here General?"   
" I'm sorry milady but my loyalty is to her first,  
I can't betray that trust. no one knows where she is, or  
even who she is."   
"You know I'll find her, she is my sister."   
He shrugged at me then directed me to a room down the hall  
where I was going to stay.  
" General I wish to speak to the Elven mages and the  
leader of this stronghold, maybe they know something about why  
you are here since your being so uncooperative."  
  
  
" Princess why did we come here?"   
" That's not your place to ask *General*"   
" You know that she will find you."  
" Of course I do, I can't hide here forever. There is  
nothing I can do on the surface. I don't hold power while   
there is civil war. My stupid brother Chronus can overrule me  
especially with his wide network of bribes."   
" Go talk to Queen Serenity, she listens to you more  
than your siblings, you're to be her daughters senshi."   
" This war is pointless and she started it. She won't  
listen to me she just wants one unified religion where everyone  
gets along, she wants one set of laws. Most of the things she   
talks about don't apply to us, we are so far away from the moon,  
she can't control us; my brothers and sisters don't care at all.  
All they want is to be in the Queen's court. That and more money."  
" What can you do from here though."  
" I don't know at least I feel like I'm doing something!   
You know that at the palace I can be completely overruled. Especially  
when the Generals of the palace district can be bribed into   
complacency. They're all glad I don't have power."  
" But you are a senshi, the queen gives you special privileges.  
She'll listen to you before them."  
" Not if I'm disagreeing with her, She doesn't know the history  
of this planet, most Uranians don't even know it. We don't stand a chance  
against the mystic moon. The moon won't accept lunar magic if the citizens  
are opposed to the idea. It will either turn the planet into a desert or  
an icicle. It controls the magical field allowing us to live. When   
inhabitants came to the other planets lunar magic was tied into it but   
not here. Besides that it took thousands of years for Tenousei to support  
the mystic moon, It won't just realign. When we are all dead she will   
finally realize."  
" Princess, I'm sure the queen is smart enough to know the   
consequences. All she wants is unity for our kingdoms it's the first time  
Uranians have had diplomacy with the moon. She will realize that Uranian  
magic has a different base than the other planets. The Plutonians are left  
to their own devices because they have the same problems as we do.   
They derive their power from the time stream and that is not something the  
even the queen can mess with."  
" The queen cannot affect the time stream even if she wanted to and  
they have a total population of five hundred. They don't make a big difference  
to Lunar economy. At castle Uranus alone we employ more than two thousand.   
Tenousei has a populous of more than a billion. That is a lot of people  
with special treatment 'against' Utopia."  
" So you're giving up milady."  
" I'd rather die than leave this planet to those bigots on   
parliament hill"   
"Being a low rank troop in the army isn't going to help you. Go to  
the queen or at least to the other imperials, If two side with you power  
will be in your hands, The citizens trust you more than your brothers   
and sisters. Prince Iapetus will feel the changes and he will try to fix  
them. Go to the Titanian council, they don't want war, they will willingly  
cooperate."  
" I need to make allies here first."  
" You can't make allies if they don't know who you are."  
"They will know soon enough."  
" When is soon milady."  
" Don't speak to me like that, my decisions are my own. I do not  
need to justify them to you General."  
" You have more impact on t he surface, you already have allies.  
There is to much risk here. What if you get killed there is a war going  
on princess."  
" General that will be all." I turned and left. I left the   
infirmary for the temporary barracks for Uranian soldiers from the   
surface. They finally let me out of the damned hospital.  
" Tenou." The captain called for me, great just what I need  
to top of my day, this insolent bastard of high birth.  
" That was quite a brave thing to do, saving the General like  
that, but don't expect to get any special treatment."  
" Of course not sir." I wanted to get away. I outrank you bastard.  
" Princess Phoebe from castle Uranus has come. I expect you to be  
in attendance, just because you played hero and got hurt doesn't mean you're  
excused from affairs. The princess specified to me that all should be in   
attendance."  
" And don't pull any of your snotty crap Tenou, the princess will  
have you rectify your actions, I don't want to hold that embarrassment."  
" Yes sir." Asshole.  
Well it turns out I didn't show up like a good little soldier.  
I pretended to be 'sick' I don't know where Phoebe's allegiance lies,  
as I'm sure I've mentioned we weren't' very close.  
We got along fine and she usually sided with me but I cannot  
remember ever having an actual conversation with my own twin sister.  
She spoke to me when she had to, for her official duties, but I was  
basically alone at my post with no one to really confide in.  
I know General Infrit is loyal to me and my crown but it's his  
job, anyone will be loyal if you pay them enough. Besides he wants  
to get out of the stupid politics as much as I do, we could've been  
friends but being heir to the throne got in the way; I was alone.  
The decisions I make are my own, the advisors assigned to me I   
can't trust. I'm only sixteen I don't know what I'm doing, but I   
have to help somehow, anyhow.  
I guess that is why I joined the army, I felt like I was   
actually playing a part, doing my share, not sending out orders to  
deaf ears and were massacred In a twisted game of telephone to serve  
an ulterior purpose by officials looking for a buck. I sighed trying  
to sleep in my hospital bed.  
I dozed off only to be woken by the sound of a metal against metal.  
I sat upright listening.  
"She has to be here somewhere." I heard a gruff muffled voice. I  
stood up, a sharp pain emanating from my temple, and made my way to the  
window. The thick glass was covered with metal bars, I couldn't get out.  
I heard someone opening the lock of the door, I was trapped. How could I  
have been so stupid, the first thing I usually do is look for ways to get  
out. How could I have been so stupid.  
Three men pried open t he door and pushed me into the bed. A hand  
passed over my forehead and I could feel my insignia burning beneath my   
skin giving off an eerie light.  
"So you thought you thought you could run away princess." These  
were my brother Chronus' spies. They violently pulled me out of the   
hospital ward and I felt myself being shoved into the back of a caravan.  
They rode in silence and I felt myself being magically pulled back to   
Tenousei. A few hours later I saw the castle rising in front of me.  
The three men pulled me into the throne room where my brother  
sat.  
" What should we do with her you highness." I scoffed.  
" Leave her." The men walked away. Chronus looked at me. " Well  
don't you look ...common."   
" What do you want Chronus?"  
" You insolent brat, I just saved your ass, the queen isn't  
very pleased with the rebellion and will be here in a few hours. She  
would be suspicious if you aren't here. When she leaves tomorrow I'll  
deal with you. I own you sister dear or would you rather me show how  
you parade around as a soldier, a boy, to Queen Serenity or Mother?  
You will do as I say." Chronus smirked.  
" Asshole," I felt my teeth grinding a foul taste had risen   
in my mouth. He stood from the throne and dramatically walked towards  
me. The next thing I knew the back of his hand swept over my cheek and   
I felt a searing pain.  
" I have more power than you Miranda, you are no longer invincible.  
You are over."  
For the first time in my life I felt sick to my stomach, I knew  
he was right. I was no longer high crown princess, I hadn't bribed  
people into following me and now my voice meant nothing. Chronus was  
going to ruin Tenousei and inadvertently Serenity would help.  
I went to my chambers where servants were waiting to 'prepare'  
me for the queens visit. I walked in and my maids were aghast. I saw  
myself in the mirror. Dirt darkened my once platinum locks which stuck  
up at strange angles. I was bleeding on my right cheek where Chronus' ring  
had punctured my skin. My face once pale and sunless was darker and smeared   
with mud. My clothes were dirty and wrinkled. Cuts showed on my exposed   
arms. My maids were shocked at how this travesty had once been the crown  
princess and soon they dumped me in a scalding bath and I was being scrubbed  
from head to toe with servants muttering how filthy I was.  
Soon they were arguing about what I was going to wear. My body  
was more toned due to my training and I refused to be stuffed into a corset.  
Finally they dressed me in a swanky dark blue dressed and to my annoyance  
tied a ribbon around my neck. I scowled, I felt as if I was someone's dog.  
Before I could protest on my attire someone came in to tell me that the  
queen had arrived. 


End file.
